Here Without You
by newyork.couture.x3
Summary: Miley lost all interest in life, ever since Jake’s death. It’s hitting her hard. She finds a way to rid of all the pain. Jiley.


No, I don't own Hannah Montana.

Summary: Miley lost all interest in life, ever since Jake's death. It's hitting her hard. She finds a way to rid of all the pain. Jiley.

**Here Without You**

It's been a year since the accident. The one that took Jake's life. The one guy I loved. He was involved in a car accident, and they said he died instantly from the impact. That stupid drunk driver, if I saw him right now, I swear, I'd kill him myself. Some people say a second doesn't matter. But it takes only one second for a life to be lost. In that one second, Jake Ryan was taken away from me. And from then on, I lost interest in life.

"Miley? Miles?" Dad said as he waved his hand in front of my face. I was out of it. It's been this way for a year now. My grades slipped. I barely talked to anyone. I didn't perform as Hannah Montana anymore. either. They just said she took a vacation. A long one. The truth is, nothing really matters to me anymore.

"Jackson, call Lily and Oliver. They might know how to get her to say something." He did as he was told.

A few minutes later, Lily and Oliver walked through the door. They both came over to me. They tried everything. Jokes, confessions, questions, but I didn't say anything. Finally, they gave up. But then, Lily sighed and said something.

"I can't believe it's been a year since Ja-" I ran. Out of the house, and as far as I could. When I looked down, I noticed my feet were bleeding. But, I continued to run. When I got tired, I collapsed, not knowing where I was. I looked around, it was the cemetery. The thing I saw next did it, I cried harder than ever. It was Jake's gravestone. I came here everyday, near midnight, and talked to Jake. About random things. I missed his voice. His touch. His smile. Everything about him. But, I knew he couldn't talk back, but no matter what, I knew he was there.

"I miss you Jake. I love you." I said through sobs. Suddenly, I felt another presence.

"Hey Miley." Lily said, with tears in her eyes.

I didn't reply. She sat down with me, and hugged me. I had to find a way to get rid of all the pain. How? Please, help me find a way. Any way.

"Miley, please talk to me. I'm worried about you."

"Lily, I lost the love of my life. I don't really know how to start a conversation without thinking about him. And when I do, I cry." I don't like to cry in front of people. Then they would think I'm weak. But, the truth is I am weak. But I don't want to show it.

Lily nodded and hugged me. I tried to think about happy things, but every time I did, Jake came to mind. I remembered the beach.

"_Jake, I love you." I smiled._

"_I love you too." He smiled that smile that always made me melt._

"_I know I messed up in the past, and I'm sorry for that. I'm just glad to be with you right now."_

"_Miley, it's ok. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."_

I smiled at the memory. Lily saw me and spoke up.

"You smiled!" She gasped.

I got up, and Lily did too. We walked back to my house and my dad saw us. He smiled at us. I gave a fake smile back. Inside, I was broken. I really need to feel the warm embrace of Jake right now. More than anything in the world, but I knew I couldn't. I let a tear fall.

"Feeling better, bud?"

"Yeah." I lied. I knew that he could tell that I was lying, but he just nodded.

"Ok, then."

_Lilly's POV:_

I haven't seen Miley in a while. She's been in her room for a long time. She barley came down, only for school and food. That's it. And when see did, she didn't say one word. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lilly, it's Oliver, Miley's missing."

"Oh my god!" I screamed and dropped the phone.

When I arrived at the Stewart's house, police surrounded the building, but they allowed me in.

"Mr. Stewart, I'm so sorry." I said through sobs. He just nodded.

"Is it okay if I go to her room for a little bit?" Again, he nodded. I ran up the stairs, and shut the door. I looked around for a while, until something caught my eye. It was a note on her dresser addressed _Lilly Truscott_. I opened it. My jaw dropped.

_Lilly, you are my best friend, my sister, and I know how much pain I'm causing, but this has to be done. I have to rid of all this pain. I need Jake. I can't and won't live without him. You don't know how much it breaks my heart every time someone mentions his name. I know I said I'd be okay. And I'm sorry I lied. But, people who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end. And this is the only way._

_Love, Miley. Xoxo_

I cried. Harder than ever before. So loud, I didn't even her the door shoved open. Oliver found me on the floor.

"Lilly? Lilly! What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice. I handed him the note. His eyes started get red and teary.

"We have to show this to them." I nodded. Then something came to mind.

"The ocean!" I screamed. He looked at me in confusion, then realized what I meant. That's where Miley last saw Jake. We ran downstairs, threw the note at Mr. Stewart, and ran.

"Ocean!" I shouted back at them. They just gave me this look. Then they read the note. Tears in their eyes. They ran, and finally caught up with us on the beach. What we saw was horrifying. Miley's body. I cried and Oliver held me.

"Why!" I screamed. People looked at me. I looked up at the sky.

"Why Miley?! Why Jake?! What did they ever do to deserve this?" I bawled.

"Shh." Oliver tried to calm me down. I held onto him and cried into his chest.

Weeks later, Miley's funeral was held. She was buried right next to Jake. There was not a dry eye in the house. I just stared at their gravestones. Barely blinking at all. Then when the funeral was finally through, I took one last look at the gravestones. I swear, I saw Jake and Miley together, and Miley was finally smiling.

THE END. xoxoxo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Read and review. I promise, I'll do better next time. I got this idea while trying to sleep last night. They're may be mistakes, and don't be afraid to point them out. And no. I don't hate Jake. I absolutely LOVE Cody Linley and Miley Cyrus. But, this is the plot. I know, it's sad. The end, I got from this song _Whiskey Lullaby_. That song made me cry. OMG, I heard this, did you know Cody did background vocals on Miley's song "Clear." It might not be true, but that's still pretty cool.


End file.
